


A Test in Endurance

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Omega!Hepta, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lieutenant Hepta just wanted to show off for his commander and first lieutenant.





	A Test in Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an art trade with a good friend of mine, galra-slut on tumblr go check out her stuff! Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Second Lieutenant Hepta didn’t mind showing his skill off to anyone who paid attention. If the opportunity ever presented itself, he jumped on it within seconds. He loved to have attention and eyes on him be it negative or positive he didn’t care.

One might say it’s what kept Hepta thriving. The recognition, the attention of those above his rank.

And while most met his moments of inflated ego with either annoyance or indifference there were two out of the very few who liked to test him. After all what better way to show the truth to his words than to provide physical proof? 

Little did he know…little did he know…

The dark red ropes held firm as his prosthetic fingers twitch slightly. One leg was suspended while the other touches the ground beneath his trembling body.

He can feel the slick dripping down past his knee as his toes brush the cool floor. There’s a low hum that fills the room along with each hitch of his breath as his ears pin back to his head. It had been only 45 minutes since the vibrator had been slid in. The buzzing spreads through his twitching walls and causes his form to shake slightly.

He could hear the sharp footsteps before sharp fingers grip Hepta’s chin and tilts his head up to meet the dim, glowing yellow orbs of First Lieutenant Haxus.

Haxus smirked softly with his fangs glistening in the dim violet lights of the room. A mewl escapes Hepta as he tilts his head into the hand needily with his toes curling when the vibrations increase.

“Hmmmm….It appears,” Haxus traced the tips of his claws under his chin, “That you said about your endurance earlier wasn’t all talk.” 

Hepta gasps when the first lieutenant gently traces down his throat, causing him to tilt his head back. Chills ran down his spine as he clenches around the toy needily.

Ears twitch when he hears a quiet chuckle from behind him. If Haxus wasn’t standing in front of him, he would have turned his head to look. But the claw tracing down his throat presses down lightly into his skin. A silent order to keep facing him.

“You certainly do enjoy showing off don’t you?”

He shivered and tried hard not to lift his freed leg when he hears his Commander speak to him. He bows his head, when Haxus pulls his hand away and then moved to walk around him. 

“Of course he does. He’s a little attention whore.”

Hepta cried out when the vibrator is pushed on to press firmly against his spot and causes him to squeal in pleasure. He whimpers and bows his head when he hears the click of the remote and the setting goes up a notch.

“Ghhhk! Mmmmmm! Ooooh! Ooooh oh oh oh!”

“Hmmm…..you’re so wet, Lieutenant Hepta…I don’t think I’ve seen anyone produce as much slick as you do before. But then again we never had a slut as needy as you before either, isn’t that right Sendak?”

There’s heavy foot steps that cause Hepta to shake a bit. The pressure on the toy lightens but the setting didn’t change. Hepta twitched and shook before a light smack is delivered to his thigh.

“Ah, ah ah….none of that. Remember, you’re not allowed to cum until we say so. Unless….” Hands slowly grope over Hepta’s ass, giving a soft squeeze, “Unless you want us to ignore you.”

He jerks slightly and whines, “N-No….please…!”

“What do you think Sendak?”

Hepta grits his teeth and starts panting as Sendak slides his hand down and traces a finger along the stretch rim where the base of the dark toy buzzes away inside him. He bucked his hips down as the heat pulses through him and threatens to send him over the edge.

“…I think our little whore earned some attention,” Sendak purred softly, “Look at him…look how needy he is…I bet if we had a room full of the other commanders he’d be gushing with slick by now….” Sendak looked at Haxus with a smirk, before he first lieutenant chuckled and spread Hepta’s cheeks open.

Gathering slick from around Hepta’s needy slit, the commander rubs a finger over the rim of his ass hole. It gives a light twitch at the touch before Sendak smirked and wiggled one finger inside him.

“You’re Commander is giving you quite a treat Hepta,” Haxus smirked at the sob of pleasure and how their pet bucked his hips up when Sendak curls his finger inside him, “As long as you don’t cum before we order it. Though perhaps if you make enough noise….”

Hepta gave a choked sob when a second finger slides inside of his hole and stretches it open. His body trembled as those fingers curl inside him slowly to press at his spot along with the vibrator through the wall go skin between his slit and his anus. 

He rocked his hips as best he could but with his current position it made his movements limited. He moaned softly before jolting when Haxus’s claws dig into the skin of his ass.

“Ghhhk!”

“What did I just say, Hepta?”

He gasps and slumps in his bindings, “I-I’m sorry sirs…!”

“Hmph. If you didn’t want our attention, Haxus and I are more than satisfied to leave you here as we tend to each other….”

He shook his head frantically, eyes widening slightly. _No no no don’t leave me here like this please….!_

A hand grips his head and pulls his back before he feels breathing against his cheek.

“Then I suggest you make some noise for us, you little whore…bad sluts don’t get attention….” Haxus growled softly to him.

Hepta’s eyes rolled back as he groans when Sendak starts driving his fingers harder inside him. He keeps when Haxus reaches down and slowly begins thrusting the toy in and out of the twitching slit.

“Aaaah….aaaah….! Oh gods please….! Please, please, oooooh…!” Hepta squeals and shakes as he tries to keep himself from going over the edge. He hadn’t been ordered to and he knew if he disobeyed the consequences would not end well in his favor.

“Please what?” Sendak hummed as he twists his fingers. 

“Clarify, pet,” Haxus purred.

Hepta screeched in pleasure when the toy brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, “Please please please let me cum! Let me cum I need to so bad!”

“Really? You think you earned the right to?” Sendak raised a brow, “Hmmm?”

“Please…I held it back so long….please please please Commander….Haxus sir….please….” Tears of overstimulation drip down his face, “Please…”

He didn’t see the look the two gave each other. If he looked back he would of seen something almost no one but those two saw. There was a slight softness that touches their faces before they look back at Hepta.

“….Very well.”

Nothing prepared Hepta when the vibrator was set at it all maximum setting and shoved right against his spot, almost simultaneously with Sendak’s fingers now flicking around inside him. He screeched and bucked his hips, mouth hanging open in pleasure.

“Ooooh…oh oh oh oh gods…oh gods please yes yes I’m g-gonna—!”

With a well placed twist of those fingers and Haxus reaching up to twist his clit as Hepta’s eyes rolling back as he finally, _finally._ is allowed to cum. He stills co,pletely as his slit clamps down and releases a rush of slick. A choked sound escaped Hepta as he slumps down.

His eyes slowly close as he gives into unconsciousness after such an intense orgasm.

………..

When he wakes up he’s wrapped up in a cocoon on blankets and here the holo screen on with some game show that he knew Sendak liked. When he moved he gave a hiss at how sore his ass and slit felt. 

“Hey.”

He looked up a little blearily when a glass of water is pressed to his lips. He closed his eyes before taking slow sips. Once it’s pulled away he looks up and sees Haxus standing there in briefs. The first lieutenant gently stroked Hepta’s head, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

“Hmmm….you did so good…” Haxus smiled a bit.

Hepta purred weakly before he realizes his head is resting on Sendak’s thigh. He chirps weakly as Sendak traces his fingers down his side,

“Next time…we should try seeing if you can last longer than an hour.”

He’d be lying if that didn’t send a little chill of excitement through him.


End file.
